


The Most Wonderful Thing

by ImBadAtNamingThings



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBadAtNamingThings/pseuds/ImBadAtNamingThings
Summary: Luz and Amity have to console their daughter after she comes to them with a bad dream
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	The Most Wonderful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something super fluffy for once, and it was the perfect opportunity to write my first prompt one-shot!

_ "Do you, Luz, take Amity as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Azura officiated, her suit looking as sharp as ever. _

_ Amity’s eyes shone with unshed tears and Luz’s own eyes had been watering for at least the past ten minutes. _

_ Amity looked as ethereal as ever, her fair skin unblemished and glowing in the lights of the room. Her eyes reflected Luz’s very own, her soul stretched out infinitely within the golden expanses. _

_ “I do.” A sniffle could be heard from the crowd, and Eda would always deny that it was her. _

_ "Do you, Amity, take Luz as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Amity choked back a - hopefully - happy sob, causing Azura to smile at her, her green hair reminiscent of Amity’s time as a teen. _

_ “I do.” Tears finally began pouring from Luz’s eyes, surely destroying the amazing make-up work her mother had spent an hour putting in. _

_ Azura took the rings from King, and handed each to the nearly-weds. _

_ “With this ring, I thee wed.” Amity slipped the ring onto Luz’s finger, and looked her dead in the eyes as water leaked from her own, spilling down over sharp cheekbones. _

_ “W-with this r-ring, I th-thee wed.” Luz stuttered as she finished her part of the exchange and nearly fumbled as she slipped the ring onto her fiancé’s finger. _

_ “By the power vested in me by the Empire of The Boiling Isles, I now pronounce you wives. You may kiss your bride.” _

_ The newly-weds kissed and fire flew through Luz’s body, burning every thought from her mind until there was nothing but the taste of her - wife! - against her lips. She wanted nothing more than the woman in front of her, and she couldn’t  _ wait _ until the honeymoon. _

_ She might have jumped her bones right then and there in front of everyone, had they not been interrupted by a loud crash from the ceiling. _

_ It was the Gildersnake! Come to ruin their wedding after they had defeated him in the secret eighth installment of Azura! _

_ Azura ripped off her suit to reveal her patented white robe and summoned her staff from thin air. _

_ The guests screamed and began scattering as Azura launched into deadly combat with the Gildersnake, nearly crushing a wailing Otabin in the process. _

_ “Don’t worry Azura! I got this!” Luz pulled a super-mega-ultra glyph from her pocket and slapped it on the ground. _

_ “Eat this sucka!” She cried and the Gildersnake screamed as he was blasted by Luz’s glyph. _

_ “No! My  _ other _ secret weakness! Awesome cool guys like Luz Noceda!” The Gildersnake finally fell to the ground, dead. _

_ Amity rushed in and took Luz in a passionate embrace. _

_ “You’re so cool, Luz! That was incredible! I love you so much, my super amazing wife who I love so much and think is incredibly sexy!” Luz flexed her muscles, before picking Amity up i a bridal carry and taking her out of the church, the crowd cheering for them as they passed. _

_ “Mami.” Luz did a double take at her wife. _

_ “Wow, you should really save that for the bedroom, babe.” Amity frowned and her face blurred. _

_ “Mami, wake up please.” Amity’s face melted away into that of her daughter’s  _ as she woke up.

The room was almost pitch black and Luz could barely see her daughter in the gloom.

“Wha-huh? Cariño? What’s goin’ on? Why are you up?” Luz stifled a yawn and scrounged around her nightstand to find the lamp.

A sniffle caught her attention and worry shot through her like a red hot spear. She finally touched the lamp, nearly knocking it over, before grabbing it to keep it steady.

Luz turned the lamp on and nearly went blind from the change in light. She squinted through the pain, trying to get a good look at her daughter.

Her vision cleared and before her was her daughter, with red-rimmed eyes and tear tracks streaming down her face.

“Oh, Eliana… what is it?” Luz sat up with a grunt and carefully caressed her daughter’s face, wiping the tears away and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“M-mami, I had a  _ nightmare _ .” Eliana’s voice shattered as she spoke and tears began to well up in her eyes again, so Luz pulled the five year old into her arms, letting her cry into her shoulder as she gently shook her wife awake beside her.

“Ung, wha… Luz, why’d you wake me up?” Amity squinted as she woke up and, as her eyes adjusted to the light, Luz gestured to their daughter, whose sobs had begun to slow down.

“Oh… what happened, sweetheart?” Eliana didn’t respond, only crying deeper into Luz’s shoulder as she clung tighter.

“She had a nightmare, poor thing.” Luz pulled back from Eliana slightly, and used a knuckle to tilt her head up.

“¿Quieres contarle a tus mamás de qué iba la pesadilla?” Eliana sniffled and nodded, wiping her tears with her wrists.

“Y-you guys were there, and there was this  _ big  _ guy with a big ol’ mask. It had th-these antler thingies on it, and-and he-'' She sniffled and began bawling loudly. The description of the nightmare man had Luz worried, where did she know him from?

“Where did you first see the man?” Luz asked her gently. She hiccuped through her sobs, and climbed up onto the bed to curl up between Luz and Amity.

“I-I saw him in this book at school and he scared me!” Luz and Amity breathed a collective sigh of relief, which went unnoticed by the sobbing kindergartener.

“C’mere bebé, we know the guy you’re talking about.” Eliana looked up at her mothers with big, teary eyes. Thankfully, her crying had stopped, for now at least.

“R-really? Who is he?” Luz and Amity shared a look, having a silent conversation.

_ ‘Do we tell her?’  _ Amity’s brow raised, as she tilted her head quizzically.

_ ‘I think so. If we don’t, she’s just gonna have more questions.’ _ Luz tilted her head as well, raising a brow and pursing her lips.

_ ‘Okay, but we have to try to not scare her.’  _ Amity nodded, but shot an all too familiar look at Luz, who chuckled, before becoming as serious as she could.

“That man’s name was  _ Belos. _ He was an evil,  _ evil _ villain who used to rule the Boiling Isles.” Luz raised her arms to the side, using grandiose gestures in an attempt to comfort her daughter.

“ _ Woah, _ what happened to him?  _ He’s not gonna come for me, right?!” _ Eliana looked around the room frantically, the waterworks beginning again as she sank into the sheets, cowering away from the darkness.

“Wha-no! I-“ 

Amity pressed a hand to Luz’s chest, the silent message clear to her.  _ ‘I’ve got this.’ _ Luz nodded at her wife and hung back as she took the reins in consoling their daughter.

“Hey, hey, hey, cariño. Look at me, darling.” Eliana looked up at Amity, tears still falling from her eyes as she fearfully scanned the room.

“Belos isn’t gonna hurt  _ you, _ or  _ anyone _ ever again. You wanna know why?” Eliana nodded, wiping her tears from her face yet again.

“Because your mami and I defeated him a  _ long  _ time ago. We beat his ass so hard that his ancestors will be feeling it in the afterlife.” Eliana giggled, -  _ success!  _ \- making Amity and Luz smile.

“Who ruled the Boiling Isles after that, momma?” Amity snickered and pulled Eliana into her lap, causing her to squeal as she was swiftly lifted up and over.

“Well, it was a little complicated. See, your Granny Eda was the new empress at first, but-“ she snickered, “that didn’t work out.”

Eliana giggled and nodded, scooting further up into her mother’s arms. “Who was empress after that, momma?”

“Why, it was none other than your Auntie Lilith!” Eliana gasped, and looked up at Amity with stars in her eyes, her woes long forgotten.

“Really?! Is she still the empress?” Her lisp showed strongly in her excitement and Luz giggled as she scooted close to her wife and daughter’s side.

“Yup! She rules the whole Isles!” Eliana looked at Luz with a gasp and scampered off Amity to sit in her lap, causing them both to grunt painfully, before chuckling.

“Can we go see her!  _ Does she have a castle?! _ ” Luz chuckled and ruffled the little girl’s hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Yes, she does. In fact, you’ve been there before!” Eliana cocked an eyebrow at Luz and placed her hands on her hips.

“Silly mami, I think I would remem-remen-remember that!” Luz chuckled and ruffled her daughter’s hair again, before pulling her into a tight hug, causing her to squeal in delight.

“Well, you were too young to remember!” Eliana giggled and snuggled closer into the hug.

“Then it doesn’t count, mami! If I can’t rem-ren-remem-“ she growled in frustration at the tricky word, “if I don’t know, then it doesn’t count!”

Luz shrugged and pulled Amity into a family hug, which she entered with vigor, squeezing the two of them tightly.

“I love you, Mami.” Eliana’s voice was muffled, but audible from her place pressed between them. Luz cooed and squeezed the little girl tighter, causing her to squeak.

“I love you too, cariño!” Luz looked up at her wife, Amity was smiling, but her eyes told a different story.

“I love you too, Momma.” Eliana’s voice was even more muffled this time, but Amity still heard it, causing her eyes to light up and a trace of water to line the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, I love you too, bebé.” Amity squeezed them incredibly tightly, causing both Luz and Eliana to squeak from the pressure and Luz’s back to pop satisfyingly.

“I’m still kinda scared… c-can I sleep with you tonight?” Luz and Amity cooed, and broke the hug to open the covers for their daughter, who slipped under them with enthusiasm.

“You can sleep with us  _ any  _ time, cariño.” Eliana snuggled closer to the two of them, and curled up.

“Thank you.” Sleep laced her voice and, sure enough, as soon as Luz and Amity kissed her head goodnight, she was out like a light.

Speaking of lights, Luz clicked their lamp off and scooted closer in, so that she could lay her arm under both her daughter and her wife.

“You did really good this time, Luz.” 

Luz chuckled, but sighed sadly. “Not really, you did better anyways.” 

Amity stretched her arm out to caress Luz’s hair. “It’s not a contest, hon’. You did amazing, and that’s good enough. We don’t need to have a pissing contest over who’s the quote unquote  _ ‘better’ _ parent.” Luz smiled and leaned over their daughter to place a kiss on Amity’s forehead.

“You’re right, like always.” 

Amity chuckled and sank into the covers. “You know it. Now, let’s sleep. Goodnight babe, I love you.” Amity turned over, curling to hug their tiny, passed out daughter closer to her chest.

“Buenas noches mi amor, te amo.” Amity hummed and Luz turned on her side to face her beautiful wife and their incredible daughter.

As Luz sank quickly into slumber, hopefully to pick up her wonderful dream where it had let off, she smiled to herself. Life was good and Luz wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by the wonderful RainbowBuddy!


End file.
